The invention relates to systems and methods for inputting and processing data obtained from a turbine or a number of turbines.
In conjunction with the operation of a turbine, and in particular a gas turbine, various performance tests are conducted throughout the life of a turbine. These tests might include tests performed at the time the turbine is commissioned, as well as tests that are performed periodically in the life of the turbine. Further, the performance tests are typically performed at the turbine site, using known techniques currently utilized.
Such on site testing requires travel by testing experts to the site of the turbine, shipment of expensive instrumentation, and operation of the turbine within specified parameters for extended periods of time. This can be expensive and inconvenient, especially in the situation where only a particular type of data, such as trend data, is desired. Further, the operation of a gas turbine within a specified period of time for testing purposes can be burdensome. Additionally, performance testing at the site only provides a snapshot of gas turbine performance at the time the test was performed. While valuable, this type of information does not allow for the diagnosis of operational issues of a gas turbine or the variation of gas turbine performance over time.
The system and method of the invention address these as well as other problems with conventional techniques used to monitor turbine performance.
A system and method are provided for monitoring the operation of a turbine or turbines in respective operating locations. In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, a method provides for remotely monitoring the operation of at least one turbine, the turbine being disposed in an operating location. The method comprises inputting input data from the turbine; and processing the input data to generate verified performance data, the processing including determining validity of the input data and performing at least one calculation on the input data, which is valid, to generate the verified performance data. The method further includes generating a collection of stored data in a database based on at least one of the input data and the verified performance data.
In accordance with a further aspect, the invention provides a system for remotely monitoring the operation of at least one turbine, the turbine in an operating location, the system comprising: a database for inputting input data from the turbine; a processing system that processes the input data to generate verified performance data, the processing system including: a data validation portion that determines validity of the input data; a calculation engine that performs at least one calculation on the input data, which is valid, to generate the verified performance data; and a presentation portion that accesses a data storage portion to display a collection of stored data that is stored in the data storage portion, wherein the stored data is based on at least one of the input data and the verified performance data.
In accordance with a further aspect, the invention provides a system for remotely monitoring the operation of at least one turbine, the turbine in an operating location, the system comprising: means for inputting input data from the turbine; means for processing the input data to generate verified performance data, the means for processing determining validity of the input data and performing at least one calculation on the input data, which is valid, to generate the verified performance data; and means for generating a collection of stored data in a database based on at least one of the input data and the verified performance data.
In accordance with a further aspect, the invention provides a method for remotely monitoring the operation of at least one gas turbine, the gas turbine in an operating location, the method comprising: inputting input data from the gas turbine; processing the input data to generate verified performance data, the processing including determining validity of the input data and performing at least one calculation on the input data, which is valid, to generate the verified performance data; and generating a collection of stored data in a database based on at least one of the input data and the verified performance data; and wherein determining the validity of the calculated performance data includes determining a base load condition of the turbine; wherein determining the validity of the calculated performance data includes determining a steady state condition of the turbine; wherein the step of processing the input data to generate verified performance data includes stopping the processing once input data or processed data, which is obtained from the input data, is determined to be invalid; and generating a collection of stored data includes displaying at least one of the input data and the verified performance data that is obtained prior to the stopping; and wherein the processing the input data to generate verified performance data further includes: determining an invalidity of a first utilized calculation; determining the validity of a second utilized calculation; and using the second calculation in substitution for the first utilized calculation to generate the verified performance data.
In accordance with a further aspect, the invention provides an automated system for remotely monitoring the operation of at least one gas turbine, the gas turbine in an operating location, the system comprising: a database for inputting input data from the turbine; a processing system that processes the input data to generate verified performance data, the processing system including: a data validation portion that determines validity of the input data, the data validation portion performs at least one of range checks and cross comparisons on the input data; a calculation engine that performs at least one calculation on the input data, which is valid, to generate the verified performance data; and a presentation portion that accesses a data storage portion to display a collection of stored data that is stored in the data storage portion, wherein the stored data is based on at least one of the input data and the verified performance data; and wherein the processing system stops processing once the input data or processed data, which is obtained from the input data, is determined to be invalid; and the presentation portion displays at least one of the input data and the verified performance data that is obtained prior to the stopping; and wherein the processing portion: determines an invalidity of a first utilized calculation; determines the validity of a second utilized calculation; and wherein the calculation engine uses the second calculation in substitution for the first utilized calculation to generate the verified performance data.
In accordance with a yet further aspect, the invention provides a system for remotely monitoring the operation of at least one gas turbine, the gas turbine in an operating location, the system comprising: means for inputting input data from the gas turbine; means for processing the input data to generate verified performance data, the means for processing determining validity of the input data and performing at least one calculation on the input data, which is valid, to generate the verified performance data; and means for generating a collection of stored data in a database based on at least one of the input data and the verified performance data; and wherein the means for determining the validity of the calculated performance data determines a base load condition of the turbine; wherein the means for determining the validity of the calculated performance data determines a steady state condition of the turbine; wherein the means for processing the input data to generate verified performance data stops the processing once input data or processed data, which is obtained from the input data, is determined to be invalid; and the means for generating a collection of stored data displays at least one of the input data and the verified performance data that is obtained prior to the stopping; and wherein the means for processing the input data to generate verified performance data: determines an invalidity of a first utilized calculation; determines the validity of a second utilized calculation; and uses the second calculation in substitution for the first utilized calculation to generate the verified performance data.